


It's not like I like you Superbat Version (not mine!!)

by totesnobody



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Bruce is a dere a tsun tundere, Clark and Bruce are dorks, Tsundere Bruce Wayne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:20:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26149330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totesnobody/pseuds/totesnobody
Summary: guuUuuuUUuuUuuys. I found this post on this Superbat version of the "It's not like I like you" song on tumblr and I seriously wanna see it because the writer of the lyrics said they'll make an animatic out of it.i wanna see the animatic >:0
Relationships: Clark Kent & Bruce Wayne, Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Superman & Batman - Relationship, Superman/Batman
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	It's not like I like you Superbat Version (not mine!!)

**Author's Note:**

> heres the link guys, it's on tumblr - https://aded43.tumblr.com/post/627571670238052352/its-not-like-i-like-you-superbat-version-plstt  
> but I copy pasted it just incase you guys don't have tumbr. but go support the creator of the lyrics, I think the lyrics are great! but they said that they also need opnions, and I think it's fine but maybe you guys can help? I dunno...
> 
> Heres what they said in the post
> 
> "hellooooo, so uh. I made a Superbat version of the song
> 
> “It’s not like I like you” song - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tOzOD-82mW0  
> and, I want some suggestions with the lyrics. I wanna make an animatic with it :]
> 
> I also wanted to cover this song with the lyrics (so I can show you how to sing it) but I’m insecure about my voice and I don’t have a low voice so yeah, sad life :’}
> 
> I’ll start typing the lyrics now lol
> 
> Clark Kent - CK
> 
> Bruce Wayne - BW
> 
> Lyrics
> 
> CK:
> 
> I’ve got myself just a little bit of love that I wanna spend,
> 
> on you but, Bruce Wayne,
> 
> I ain’t playin’ no games, they say that “no pain, no gain”
> 
> oh, oh no.
> 
> ‘Cause you’re always hittin’,
> 
> and kickin’,
> 
> and puttin’ me down,
> 
> but I hope you don’t mean what you say.
> 
> CK/BW: But I keep seeing you...
> 
> CK: -sticking around...
> 
> CK/BW: Like
> 
> (CK: You can’t get enough so I stay,)
> 
> (BW: I can’t get enough so I stay,)
> 
> and I wonder,
> 
> how my hand would feel intertwined with yours.
> 
> CK: As of now though...
> 
> BW: What are you doing?
> 
> CK: Nothing but close doors qwq
> 
> CK:
> 
> My guy’s a dere,
> 
> a tsun-tsundere
> 
> just saying “hi” get’s me a heartless glare
> 
> and if I should complement him,
> 
> he...starts...to chase
> 
> BW: Get back here...
> 
> CK: oh no the wild bat found my hiding place
> 
> BW: Stupid (Boy scout/Alien).... Take it back
> 
> (Note: at this part, I really don’t know if I should pick “Boy Scout” or “Alien” so uh yeah, I need opinions on this)
> 
> CK: Can we get along? You’re so headstrong.
> 
> BW: hmph... There’s no way, go away, not so long
> 
> CK: Just talk to me, and you will see
> 
> BW: *scoffs* That’s not fair, using flair, you dummy...
> 
> I’ve got myself, just a little bit of love that I wanna spend...
> 
> on NOT you
> 
> ‘cause Clark Kent, I’m worried that I can’t,
> 
> I hope mah heart won’t repent.
> 
> uh oh...
> 
> ‘Cause you’re always laughin’
> 
> and jokin’
> 
> you look like ‘the’ clown.
> 
> but I hope you mean what you say... (CK: I do...)
> 
> And I wonder what it would be...
> 
> If I let my pride down, let it sink
> 
> could we hold hands kiss?
> 
> live our lives in gentle bliss.
> 
> CK: We could! :D
> 
> BW: I’m not talking about you.
> 
> CK: But you said-
> 
> BW: You’re not my prince in this...
> 
> BW: 
> 
> I’m not a dere,
> 
> a tsun-tsundere, 
> 
> I have a jello heart, I’m not that mean.
> 
> I’m not blushing, I was just rushing, and forgot the sunscreen
> 
> CK; eheheh, Your smile is really cute though~
> 
> BW: and you’ll never see it, from underneath my cape...
> 
> CK: *sigh* alright, I just...wanted to let you know...
> 
> (Note: at this part, I was imagining them finishing a mission with the Justice League and after the mission Batman and Superman was like uhhh left alone in some romantic scenery? You use your imagination for the scene XP)
> 
> BW: Hey hey are you free after this?
> 
> CK: oh ho ho, why do you wanna know?
> 
> BW: it’s not that I like you, ok...
> 
> CK: alright cool, where do you want to go?
> 
> We could rent a boat and sail,
> 
> find a bunny and,
> 
> fe-ed it some juicy kale.
> 
> BW: That sounds really stupid...
> 
> CK: Okay well how about a...
> 
> Classic dinner by candlelight,
> 
> or scary stories ‘til midnight,
> 
> so that I could hold you tight~
> 
> BW: ...still sounds stupid...
> 
> O-kay, I think you’re a little dense,
> 
> I really don’t like all this talk, you have in the present tense.
> 
> So listen here buddy, it’s all just a big fantasy
> 
> you see inside of your head.
> 
> No!
> 
> So just say goodbye.
> 
> CK: *sigh* whatever...
> 
> BW: I’m not a dere, a tsun-tsundere-
> 
> CK: My guy’s a dere, a tsun-tsundere
> 
> BW: Hey, may I remind you that I have kryptonite.
> 
> CK: I digress, so let’s just go...to the park, I guess?
> 
> BW: *scoffs* you don’t even know what to bring
> 
> CK: oh c’mon, will you please just say ‘yes’?
> 
> BW: ...fine, whatever. It’s not like I’ll enjoy it anyway...
> 
> ahhhhhhh that’s all, please tell me what you think and if I should change some certain parts. Thank you for reading <3"

uhhhhh im new to this so idk

**Author's Note:**

> seriously guys, I wanna see the animatic


End file.
